wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Azeroth
Azeroth—the world of Warcraft—World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 21 on iBooks is but one small world in a vast universe, a realm filled with potent magics and mighty beings. Since the dawn of time, these forces have influenced Azeroth and the surrounding cosmos, setting the stars in motion and shaping the destiny of countless worlds and mortal civilizations.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 15 on iBooks Background Birth of the Physical Universe Before life even began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and there was Void. In the form of a boundless prismatic sea, the Light swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30-31 on iBooks The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds. The cataclysmic birth of the cosmos also flung shards of Light throughout reality. These shards suffused the matter of myriad worlds with the spark of life, giving rise to creatures of wondrous and terrible diversity. Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beingsWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 25 on iBooks and their souls—known as world-souls—formed deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31-32 on iBooks Primordial Azeroth In an isolated corner of the Great Dark, a miraculous world was taking shape and deep within this world's core, the spirit of a mighty and noble titan stirred to life. One day, it would be known as Azeroth. As the nascent titan developed, elemental spirits roamed across the world's surface. Over the ages, these beings became ever more erratic and destructive.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 Relationship Professions Have With The Titan Demon Hunters Demon hunters, disciples of Illidan Stormrage, uphold a dark legacy, one that frightens their allies and enemies alike. The Illidari embrace fel and chaotic magics—energies that have long threatened the world of Azeroth—believing them necessary to challenge the Burning Legion. Wielding the powers of demons they’ve slain, they develop demonic features that incite revulsion and dread in fellow elves.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Demon Hunter Druids Mages Chillhands Spigotgulp.jpg Mages are arcane spellcasters who favor magiks involving the cardinal elements of the universe. Shamans For millennia, since the primitive tribal cultures of Azeroth and Draenor, the natural elements of the physical universe have been celebrated, feared, and even worshipped. Mystics sought communion with the earth, air, fire, and water, and learned to tap into their raw power. In time, these spiritual guides came to understand that nature’s elemental forces aren’t wholly benevolent, but have, in fact, been locked in an unending conflict of chaos and primal fury that once consumed the physical realm. So began the calling of the Shaman, to bring balance to these volatile energies, leveraging their intensity to mend wounds . . . or inflict them.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Shaman Warlocks File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Radak Doombringer.jpg|Radak Doombringer: Azeroth's darkest places offer great rewards to those willing to traverse them. File:Skorn, Mistress of Shadow TCG.jpg|Skorn, Mistress of Shadow: The greatest warlocks of Azeroth have one thing in common: a lust for strength not their own. If the energies of a world can be used for destruction, then the energies of the underworld could destroy Azeroth. Its this destructive power that the Warlocks''' '''use in their incantations and rituals. As the most powerful of the sects, these dark brethren of Hades go where none others dare in search of ultimate power, the power of a god. Their Towers hold the keys to unleashing the very essence of evil upon those they see as a threat to their devious plans. Spells that channel the fire and brimstone of hell through their bodies, or can summon forth great creatures - even daemons - are theirs to use.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Warlock The Emerald Dream The Emerald Dream is an ethereal realm of spirits and untamed nature that exists alongside the world of Azeroth. Incredible beings known as the keepers forged the Emerald Dream to act as a map for the evolutionary path of Azeroth's flora and fauna.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 22 on iBooks The Shadowlands Like the Emerald Dream, the Shadowlands are tangentially linked to the word of Azeroth. Yet whereas the Emerald Dream represents life, the Shadowlands represent death. They are nightmarish realms of decay, labyrinthine spiritual plane teeming with the souls of the dead who have passed from the world of the living. Many believe that mortal souls are drawn into this dark place at the point of death, where they remain forever after. Still others hope that their souls will go on to a brighter place, rather than languish for eternity within the cold confines of the Shadowlands.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 23 on iBooks References